Semiconductor devices, such as memory devices, are widely used to store information in various electronic devices such as computers, wireless communication devices, cameras, digital displays, and the like. Information is stored by writing different states of a semiconductor device. For example, binary devices have two states, often denoted by a logic “1” or a logic “0.” In other semiconductor devices, more than two states may be stored. To access the stored information, the semiconductor device may be read and the stored state is provided by the semiconductor device. Various types of memory devices exist, including random access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous dynamic RAM (SDRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), flash memory, and others.
Operation of various circuits included in semiconductor devices may rely on bias signals provided by bias circuits. The bias circuits may be used to provide bias currents and/or bias voltages to the various circuits, such as buffer circuits, driver circuits, delay circuits, etc. The bias circuits may provide stable, reliable, and/or constant bias signals (e.g., current and/or voltage) to the various circuits for proper operation. Without the bias circuits, the semiconductor devices would be inoperable or operate poorly. Due to the importance of bias circuits for proper operation of semiconductor devices and the number different circuits that rely on bias circuits, having alternative bias circuit designs may be desirable.